To be with you
by The Six of Hearts
Summary: My first song fic. They haven't seen each other for two years. They want to, but they can't...SoraKairi


6H: It's 9:40 at night, I'm bored...and I'm motivated by the lack of Kairi/Sora fics out there...At least...I haven't seen them. Plus I like the song "To be with you" by Hoobastank, one of the few enligh artists I like. I'm more into Jpop...even though I live in the states....

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song "To be with you"

key:

_song lyrics_

"speaking"

'Thinking'

He brushed away his borwn hair that hung down in his face. Was he really home, looking at the stars on the beach of his home? It was hard to believe, for he had been gone so long...

The sixteen year old had changed too. His clothes were mostly black, and he had become more mature looking, not to mention taller. Two years.....It didn't seem like that long, but it was....and...

She brushed her red hair with her comb. Whe she was satisfied, she placed it down gently on her dresser and walked to her window. The night sky sparkled with the pearls of darkness in the sky. But her thoughts drifted to him...Wherever he was, and if he remebered that day...

_Make me feel again. _

_Slide across my skin again._

_Let me uncover you _

_to rediscover you..._

Her gaze scaned the shores, in hopeless search for him. What went so wrong? They hadn't seen each other for two years, but she longed for his scent...his warmth...everything about him...

_and I will open up _

_if you promise to give in._

_On this perfect night let the two of us be_

_one...._

She hoped that he would hear her tonight when she said once more that she was truely sorry if she did somthing wrong, and that she would take it back if she could. She couldn't think of anything she did do wrong, though. What happened?

He glanced down the shore to see if there was anyone around. It was deserted. He sighed. He really hoped she would be here...

'But I can't blame her. I left for two years, and I expect her to come flying back into my arms. Not Likely...I'm sorry...' He stuffed his hands in his pockets. What went wrong? How did this happen? Asking these questions again wouldn't help him any, and he knew it.

She walked along the shore, the new day's sky cluding over. She sighed and continued her depressed walk. Red hair blowing in the wind, blue eyes tearing, but emotionless. The wind picked up, as she hurried to her destination.

High school...

It just wasn't the same without him. To her, there was no reason to laugh or be happy. He was her joy. Without him, there was only sorrow. When she arrived, the ususual crowds rushed pass her, filled with the nameless faces of the world. She walked sorrowfully to her locker, picked up her books, and walked to her first class. Sitting herself down, she gazed away to the ground, or rather, through the ground...to another world that no one else could see...,only her. It was a world filled with him.

_We will meet again some other time._

_No matter what all the others say._

_Cause I would leave it all so far behind_

_Just to be with you today..._

She placed her headphones over her ears and blasted the music. Closeing her eyes, she went through the imgaes of his face and the sounds of his words. She could almost picture him right here with her...

almost....

Under this big tree all alone on this dreary day. Rain threatened to fall from the sky, just as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes. But they wouldn't mean anything. She'd cried too many times for the tears to mena anything.

He watched her from the backround. He wanted to touch her, to be near her more than anything. But he was only human, and therefore afriad of rejection. He wanted to be near her, but what if she didn't feel the same? What if this was wrong, and this wasn't love at all? And what about Riku.....

He looked away from her. He couldn't bear to think about his past, and about Riku betraying him...he had to leave. He couldn't do this. He would just have to forget her, like she had forgotton him. That was best.

She walked way from the school that held nothing for her. Her mind was in it's usual fuzz as always. No one talked to her because no one could get in deep. She let no one in, and she wouldn't let him out...

_So make me feel again._

_Feel your every breath again._

_Nevermind everyone_

_There's only me and you..._

She walked further and further, and he silently followed. Without knowing it, the one who owned her heart and mind was walking behind her at a distance. She went in her house and went to her room to try to drown the pain, as always. He stopped following her, and sat down on the beach. The angry waves lapped at the torn youth as he plunged into deep serenity filled of her. He needed to tell her. Did her anwser matter? Yes, but he would learn to live with it and then move on and learn not to love her, if that's what she wished.

Louder.Louder. She needed to drown out what her mind was telling her. But the CD player didn't go any louder. She leaned against her bed and emersed herself into her dark mind. Where was he? She wanted to see him at that moment. It had to be now...She stood up to go look out her window at the ocean, when she saw a black bloch on the beach. A sullen figure sat there looking towards the horizon. She leaned out her window to get a better look.

Alomst....Almost....

She could make it out. It was....

him.

The joy which had been gone for two years came back. She hardly reconized it, but was too excited to notice. She ran out of her room. She would see him!

_We will meet again some other time._

_No matter what all the others say._

_Cause I would leave it all so far behind_

_Just to be with you today..._

He sat there and hoped that she heard him say sorry again in his mind. What had gone wrong?He just couldn't bring himself to leave.

Then came the rain.

Not that he cared at all. The ocean came up farther along the coast. The grey water streched out forever, until it met the dark grey sky. A soft sound caught his attension. He turned to face her. His eyes widened a little with surprise.

"I'm sorry." He said, standing up. She was taken back. She thought this was her fault.

"I'm sorry for wahtever I did." She said. "For these past two years, you've haunted my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I'm here now. And I want to stay with you..." She picked up her head. Those eyes held only truth in them. That, and his passion behind the words.

_We will meet again some other time._

_No matter what all the others say._

_Cause I would leave it all so far behind_

_Just to be with you today..._

"I...want to be with you too...."she choaked on the words, as if the were lies. But she had wanted to say this forever, and they were only truth. He walked towards her. Gently, he brought up his hand, and getnly touched her worn lips, her smooth yet abused cheek...He stoked her hair, to make sure was real. She reached for his face to make sure he was real as well...

"You came back for me..." she said. He wrapped his arms around her frail body. He brought his mouth to her ear to whisper to her, so only she could hear...

"Kairi....?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I need to...tell you somthing..."

"What is it, Sora?" Pulling away so he coud face her, he stared straight into her blue eyes. He slowly approached her with his anwser.

"Watch."

_So we will meet again some other time._

_And I will do all I need to do_

_to leave the other all so far behind_

_just so I can be,_

The gap between them was sealed. She gently returned his kiss and felt herself waking up inside. All the depression left. All the sorrow was gone. He wanted to stay like this forever, but the need for air tugged at his lungs. Slowly, he released her lips. The two stayed silent, eyes closed, absorbing what had happened.

_just so I can be...._

_with you...._

"Sora..."

"I'm gonna stay here..."

_with you...._

"Let's stay like this...just a little longer..." She begged quietly. He showed no sign of disagrement.

_with you..._

But then, she looked up at him, and he looked back.

"Is there somthing wrong?" he asked.

"Kiss me..." She pushed herself up to his height and reached his mouth. The two became intertwined in their own emotion and passion, unable to be seprated.

_with you...._

End.

Please Reveiw. 


End file.
